A portal can provide users with a single point of access to a collection of resources, e.g., information, applications, data bases, media, music, games, tools and other resources that a user may access through a network, such as the Internet. Different types of portals may exist for companies, businesses, educational institutions, the government, and other entities.
Users often use more than one computer in their daily lives. For example, a user may have one or more mobile devices, such as smartphones, table computers, or other computerized mobile devices. The same user may also own or use one or more of a laptop computer, a personal computer, or a computer at work. Often user may access the same content on two or more devices, including mobile and non-mobile devices.